1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to photographic equipment, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved camera and facade that maintains and amuses a subject to be photographed during the photographing event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorative devices in conjunction with cameras and the like to maintain interest and attention of a subject to be photographed is well known in the prior art. Typically such subjects are children whose attention span is greatly diminished to that of an adult and accordingly, it is desirable to utilize various apparatus to attempt to maintain the interest of such a photographic subject. Devices of the past, however, have been of a relatively complex and elaborate construction with associated elevated production costs of such equipment. Conversely such devices have been of a non-mechanical interrelationship in association with a camera that fail to provide an element of animation to assist in maintaining interest of a child to be photographed.
An example of the prior art camera of this class of invention may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,973 to Mayo wherein a camera is electronically associated with a signaling device positioned on a portion of the camera which indicates a "funny face" which appears when lighted from behind. The face is not animated in any sense, but the signal is provided in terms of an audible sound associated with the lighting of the face. The device is of interest relative to the instant invention, but is of a limited organization and does not hide the camera as does the instant invention and thereby may be of less effect in use when photographing children as the object of the camera is apparent.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 88,116, and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 270,839 are both illustrative of an ornamental camera case configuration to assist in masking the associated camera. The patents are of interest relative to the use of facades associated with cameras, but fail to provide an operative animated effect to maintain interest of a child during a photographic session.
U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 149,093 and 222,627 to Seymour and Cohn respectively are illustrative of configurations in conjunction with various articles, such as a coin bank and the like, for ostensibly maintaining interest of a child in association with the article.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved camera and facade that is both effective in operation and animated in use for maintaining interest of a subject child during a photographic session, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.